This invention relates to the collection and presentation of information by utilities such as electrical utilities and more particularly, to a quality of service terrain map for graphically displaying current and historical data related to a power distribution network so to improve customer service.
Electrical utilities maintain power distribution networks to provide electricity to their customers. The network comprises, for example, a power generating station, sub-stations to which the power is routed from a generating site to customers' homes, factories, or buildings, and the necessary infrastructure. While electrical power distribution generally runs smoothly, outages caused by various reasons, “brown outs”, and other problems do occur.
To provide good customer service requires that the utility be able to monitor the power distribution network to determine when and where outages or other problems occur, so these can be quickly corrected and customer service restored. Besides monitoring the current status of the network, utilities also maintain historical records on the network. If properly combined with current information, this allows the utility to identify where chronic problems occur so these can be addressed and fixed as well. Using automatic meter readers (AMRs), power monitors located at specific sites, and other instrumentation, and a two-way automated communications system (or TWACS®), momentary power disruptions, inbound and outbound signal strength measurements, first try success rates for different transponder points, and other measurements, a substantial amount of data on the network can be accumulated. Another important input is customer complaints of problems such as outages.
While all of this information is relatively easy to collect, presenting it in a meaningful way presents problems. In particular, it is important to display the information in such a way that system managers can readily detect imminent power failures, for example, so these can either be prevented, or their effects minimized. When a power failure does occur, it is important to know both its size (number of customers effected) and its geographic extent. Merely displaying numbers, or tables of values, as some systems do, is helpful, but not always sufficient. The deficiency with these approaches is that it is difficult to visualize what is taking place throughout the network. For example, the results of a storm may be widespread but of short duration. A tree limb occasionally brushing against a power line, or a dead animal on the power line, or a transformer that sometimes overheats, may produce a localized problem, but one which is prolonged. It is further important that the information be displayed so as to not only provide management with an overview of network operations, but also provide meaningful information to service personnel responsible for maintaining a segment of the networks as to problems within their particular area.
It would be helpful therefore to provide a graphical display that combines both current data from a variety sources, as well as historical data, to provide management, service personnel, and others, with pertinent information about the network. It is also important to do so in a way that highlights problems areas so they are readily recognized as such and appropriate action can be taken.